Around the World
by Nirina-ne Bellanesia
Summary: sebuah misi yang membawa mereka keliling dunia dibuatnya. Oh, jangan lupakan ada benih-benih cinta yang tertanam di setiap perjalanan mereka. Slight Sasusaku! R&R please and DLDR! Chapter 2 is update!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Adventure, Romance

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

_Happy Reading, minna-san^^_

.

Di ruangan yang luas ini, seorang pria berhadapan dengan 2 _agent _berbeda genre. Menatap mereka serius dan tetap tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Meja kerjanya dipenuhi oleh berbagai berkas-berkas bertumpuk. Keheningan yang sedari tadi terjadi akhirnya berakhir dengan keluarnya sebuah kalimat dari pria yang sepertinya berkuasa di sini.

"Jadi, Bagaimana?" tanya seorang pria berambut keperakan.

"_A-ano,_Kakashi-_sama,_ kenapa harus kami?" seorang gadis berambut indigo ini membuka mulutnya yang sedari tadi terdiam menundukkan kepala.

"Karena, misi ini sangat cocok untuk kalian. Kalian itu bisa diandalkan dari pada yang lainnya. Makanya aku memberi kalian amanat untuk memenuhi sebuah permintaan di dalam kotak ini," kata Kakashi –pria berambut keperakan itu- sambil menepuk-tepuk tangan kanannya diatas kotak berukuran sedang berwarna coklat.

"Baiklah, kapan kami akan memulai misi ini?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut kuning yang berdiri di samping gadis berambut indigo.

"Besok pagi. Jam 08.00 kalian harus memulai misi itu. Ingat Naruto, Hinata, kalian harus menutupi identitas kalian, mulai besok kalian akan diincar. Perintah yang ada di dalam kotak ini harus benar-benar rahasia dan tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun. Jika ada satu orang saja yang mengetahui ini, nyawa kalian lah yang bisa menebusnya," kata Kakashi.

"_Ha'i, _Kakashi-_sama!_" seru mereka berdua.

"Sekarang, pergilah dari ruanganku," perintah Kakashi.

Hinata dan Naruto berbalik memunggungi atasan mereka dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Derap-derap kaki mereka menggema di tengah koridor yang sunyi ini. Hingga akhirnya suara _baritone _milik Naruto mencemari suara langkah kaki mereka.

"Hinata, apa kau siap dengan misi ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku siap, Naruto-_kun,_" jawab Hinata.

"Kira-kira apa isi kotak itu ya?" Naruto mencoba menerka-nerka.

"Aku tidak tau, Naruto-_kun._ Mungkin kita akan mengetahuinya besok," kata Hinata.

"Ah, aku tidak sabar, Hinata. Mau ku antar pulang?" tawar Naruto.

BLUSH!

Hinata. Selalu begini kalau sudah dibuatnya melayang oleh sang pujaan yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya, Namikaze Naruto. Tak heran jika Hinata di juluki '_blushing girl' _oleh Naruto. Ya, maklum lah. Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Bahkan Hinata masih ingat ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu di acara yang dibuat oleh teman mereka, _birthday party_ Ino, sahabat karib Hinata.

"B-b-boleh, Naruto-_kun_," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Ah, senyuman mu manis sekali, Hinata," puji Naruto. Ikut-ikutan _blushing _seperti Hinata.

BLUSH!

BRUK!

"Hinata! Hinata bangun! Kamu kok pingsan sih?!" Naruto panik melihat aksi Hinata. Dengan segera Naruto menggendong gadis itu dan membawanya pulang ke rumahnya.

.

Pagi yang damai membangunkan gadis ini dari tidurnya. Matahari bagaikan _alarm_ yang bertugas membangun kan semua orang, termasuk gadis ini. Seberkas cahaya mentari menerobos kamarnya melalui celah jendela, mengenai wajah anggun sang gadis. Sukses membangunkan gadis ini dalam alam mimpinya. Hinata –gadis itu- bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengucek-ucek mata indah _Lavender _miliknya.

"Ugh… sudah pagi ya?" tanya Hinata entah kepada siapa.

Hinata memutar kepalanya kearah jam yang bertengger di sebelahnya. Sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut indigo nya yang acak-acakan. Matanya yang sayu kini berubah menjadi lebar. Selebar badan sapi. Melihat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.50.

"APA?! Astaga! Aku telaaattt!" pekik Hinata.

Dengan cepat dan terbirit-birit Hinata memasuki kamar mandi. Setelah itu mengganti bajunya dan langsung menyambar tas _turquoise _yang sudah terletak diatas mejanya. Kemudia berlari menuju garasi mobil. Bahkan ia tak menghiraukan sapaan dari kakaknya, Hyuuga Neji. Diakhiri dengan melesatnya mobil Hinata dari rumah minimalis keluarga Hyuuga itu.

.

TAP TAP TAP

Derap langkah kaki yang begitu kuat menggema di setiap tempat yang Hinata lewati. Berkali-kali dia menambrak beberapa orang yang lewat di sekitarnya, bahkan Hinata tidak meminta maaf kepada mereka saking telatnya Hinata ini. Dia juga tidak mengabaikan rok selututnya terbuka-buka akibat gerakan lututnya, juga _blazer _abu-abunya berkibar-kibar akibat angin yang Hinata buat.

'Sedikit lagi, Hinata,' batin Hinata menyemangati dirinya-sendiri.

TAP.

BRAK!

"_Gomen ne, _saya telat," Hinata ber-_ojigi_ setelah ia membuka kasar pintu atasannya.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa, belum lama kok!" Naruto menyengir kuda. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Sudahlah, Hyuuga Hinata. Masuklah," perintah Kakashi. Hinata menuruti perintah Kakashi, berjalan menghadap kepada atasannya dan sekali lagi ber-_ojigi_.

"Baiklah, kalian akan memulai misi ini sekarang. Naruto, ambil kotak itu dan buka di saat kalian sedang berdua. Ingat, warna kotak adalah kode yang akan membawa kalian ke suatu tempat," perintah Kakashi lagi.

Naruto melangkah kan kakinya mendekati sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna coklat. Mengambilnya dan membawa kotak dan memegangnya dengan kedua lengan kekarnya. Sementara Hinata, dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penasaran. Penasaran dengan kotak itu.

"Baiklah, laksanakan misi!" Naruto dan Hinata dengan segera meninggalkan ruangan Kakashi, membawa kotak itu di tempat yang sunyi, halaman belakang kantor tempat mereka bekerja.

.

Setelah sampai di halaman belakang, Naruto melirik sana-sinin memastikan tidak ada seorang pun selain mereka memastikan tempat, Naruto meletakkan kotak itu di tanah dan berjongkok di dekatnya, berusaha membuka kotak itu.

"Ayo kita buka, Hinata!" ajak Naruto.

"Hn. Tapi, Naruto-_kun,_ sepertinya kotak ini di buka dengan kode rahasia," kata Hinata sambil mengamati kotak itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita coba!" Naruto menekan tombol merah di sebelah layar kecil di atas tutup kotak itu.

"_Enter the code, please."_

Naruto dan Hinata berusaha mencari kode apa yang akan dimasukkan ke kotak itu. cukup lama mereka berfikir, hingga akhirnya Hinata mendapat sebuah ide di kepalanya.

"Naruto-_kun, _kau ingat dengan kata-kata Kakashi-_sama? _'Ingat, warna kotak adalah kode yang akan membawa kalian ke suatu tempat.' Kau tidak merasa aneh dengan kata-kata itu?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto berpikir sebentar, lalu membuka mulutnya karena mendapati sesuatu dari yang ia pikirkan. "Tempat ya? Biasanya, misi kita itu selalu dimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Negara. Sebuah Negara," kata Hinata.

"Itu dia! Sekarang, Negara apa yang memiliki bendera warna coklat?"

Naruto dan Hinata berpikir keras untuk mencari sebuah kode. Cukup lama mereka berpikir, akhirnya yang mereka cari dapat juga. Hinata dan Naruto berpandangan sejenak, seolah apa yang mereka pikirkan sama.

"Latvia," jawab Hinata.

TIIT

"_Please, try again."_

Naruto menghela nafasnya, dia capek. Ya, otaknya sudah terkuras tetapi yang didapati bukan jawaban yang benar. Terpaksa, Hinata dan Naruto memutar otak mereka. Mencoba menerka-nerka kode apa yang benar.

"Naruto-_kun_, bagaimana kalau kita coba dengan Negara pembuat coklat?" usul Hinata.

"Hampir semua Negara memproduksi coklat, Hinata. Tapi, _it's ok,_ kita coba saja," kata Naruto.

"Baiklah, Naruto-_kun_. Malaysia."

TIIT

"_Please, try again."_

"_Singapore."_ Naruto mengusulkan jawabannya.

TIIT

"_Please, try again."_

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya diatas hamparan rumput. Mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak dari kepenatan hal sepele ini, masalah kode. Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas. Wajahnya sedikit mengkerut marah, kesal karena mereka tidak menemukan jawaban yang benar hanya untuk sekotak kayu itu.

"Huh! Susah banget sih jawabannya! Kenapa nggak Negara pembuat jam seperti Swiss aj-"

TIIT

"_The code is correct. Thank you."_

Naruto dan Hinata berpandangan sejenak. Tak menyangka dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut mungil Hinata. Naruto langsung bangkit dan mendekati kotak itu, membuka kotak itu dengan perlahan. Ketika kotak itu terbuka sebuah benda terlihat di dalamnya. Sebuah…

** TBC **

Haah~~ selesai juga fic ini. Boleh curhat nggak? Author tiba-tiba menemukan ide seperti ini ketika author sedang melamun #dasar pengkhayal! Ngomong-ngomong, _gomen ne_ kalau ada salah dan fic ini pendek *kebiasaannih! _Need your review, readers! _


	2. Chapter 2

Review Zone! :

**Motomiya Sumika : Iya, terima kasih sudah bilang fic saya keren XD kalau soal lanjutan fic sampai tamat atau tidak, saya nggak pasti lho… thanks for review! :)**

**Akira kumagawa93 : Ini sudah lanjut^^ thanks for review! :)**

**Yogiblueside : Penasaran ya? Hehehe… waah, gomen ne saya tidak melaksanakan hukumanmu XD thanks for review! :)**

**Kazenokami123 : Hahaha… Thanks for review! :)**

**Tika thequin : Ini sudah lanjut^^ thanks for review! :)**

**Guest : Saya memang suka bikin orang penasaran #plak Thanks for review! :)**

**Guest : Penasaran ya? Hehehehe, gomen ne kalau pendek. Di chap ini saya usahakan panjang^^ thanks for review! :)**

**Terminator : Hai! thanks for review! :)**

**Amexki chan gak login : Penasaran sama isi kotaknya? Hehehe, thanks sudah mau menunggu chap ini^^ thanks for review! :)**

**Laila angel sapphireBluee : x_x thanks sudah memberitahu saya tentang typonya. Hinata mengatakan kata 'Swiss' jadinya kotak itu terbuka^^ thanks for review! :)**

**Ajie bagas 9 : Thanks sudah mau menunggu kedatangan chap ini^^ thanks for review! :)**

**Philip chokyuhyun : Penasaran yaa? Hehehehe, gomen ne nggak bisa flash update #ojigi. Thanks for review! :)**

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka : Terima kasih sudah mengatakan fic saya manis^^ dan memberitahukan saya tentang typo x_x Ini sudah lanjut^^ thanks for review! :)**

.

Naruto dan Hinata berpandangan sejenak. Tak menyangka dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut mungil Hinata. Naruto langsung bangkit dan mendekati kotak itu, membuka kotak itu dengan perlahan. Ketika kotak itu terbuka sebuah benda terlihat di dalamnya. Sebuah…

.

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Adventure, Romance

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

_Happy Reading, minna-san^^_

.

Perkamen.

Naruto mengambil perkamen itu dan membukanya. Kemudian membacanya sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. Tanda ia heran dengan isi perkamen tersebut.

"Antar barang ini ke tempat yang telah menjadi kode untuk membuka kotak yang telah kamu buka. Berikan kepada seorang pria bernama Inuzuka Kiba," kata Naruto membaca kata demi kata di perkamen itu. Kemudian tangan coklat Naruto memasuki kotak itu. Mengambil sebuah _chip_ kecil sebesar ruas jari.

"Apa itu isi nya Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata, mata _Lavender_-nya mengamati dengan detail _chip _itu.

"Entahlah, Hinata. Tapi, apa kau kenal dengan Inuzuka itu?" tanya Naruto. _Blu Sapphire _yang menghiasi matanya menatap _chip _itu serius.

"Sebentar, Naruto-_kun_. Biar ku pikirkan," kata Hinata lalu memasang tampang berpikirnya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya. Tapi, aku tidak tau dia itu siapa, fisiknya bagaimana, dan dimana dia tinggal. Bagaimana kalau kita selidiki dulu?" usul Hinata.

Usulan Hinata mendapati anggukan setuju dari Naruto, namun, tetap saja alis yang bertengger diatasnya menyatu. Tanda ia masih memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kita mulai dari mana penyelidikan ini?" tanya Naruto, melontarkan semua pertanyaan yang tak habis-habis dari kepala kuningnya.

"Satu-satunya cara adalah kita segera terbang ke Swiss, lalu melakukan pencarian melalui situs jejaring sosial, hanya itu. Kita tidak bisa mencarinya secara langsung karena kita tidak mengetahui bentuk fisik Inuzuka seperti apa," jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah, kita ke Swiss sekarang!"

.

Setelah menempuh beberapa jam perjalanan Jepang-Swiss, akhirnya sepasang manusia tokoh utama disini menapakkan kaki mereka di _Zürich International Airport_, Swiss. Melangkah keluar dari bandara itu sambil menenteng koper mereka masing-masing. Kemudian menunggu kedatangan taksi yang sudah mereka pesan tadi.

"Apa kau membawa uang cukup?" tanya Hinata, memulai topik pembicaraan dengan pria kuning di sebelahnya. Mengusir rasa bosan yang melanda dirinya ketika menunggu taksi datang.

"Lumayan cukup. 50.000 Swiss Franc. Kamu?" jawab Naruto.

"Sama. Eh, taksinya sudah datang," kata Hinata.

Sebuah taksi datang menghampiri mereka, membuka kaca jendela mobil dan berbicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang begitu fasih.

"_Bern International Hotel, how much_?" tanya Naruto.

"_That's far from here, Sir. So, just 4.70 CHF,_" jawab sang supir taksi.

Naruto menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. Ketika hendak mengatakan setuju, Hinata sudah memotong perkataannya.

"_Ok, let's go, Sir!_" sahut Hinata, ia dan Naruto memasuki kopernya ke dalam bagasi taksi, lalu pergi meninggalkan bandara itu.

.

Setelah kurang lebih 30 menit, mereka sampai di hotel tujuan mereka. _Bern International Hotel_. Hotel yang memiliki fasilitas bintang lima di sana, tapi masing terjangkau untuk orang-orang berdompet tipis, bagi masyarakat Swiss. Ya, bagaimana tidak? Ruangan lantai satunya bisa dibilang cukup megah. Semua beraksen emas kuning. Lampu gantung yang megah nan mewah.

"_Good morning! Welcome to Bern International Hotel, anything you want?"_ tanya resepsionis itu kepada Naruto dan Hinata.

"_We want a room," _jawab Hinata.

"_Oh, what do you want? Single bed or double bed?"_ tanya resepsionis itu.

"_We want a single bed room for us," _jawab Naruto. Sedangkan Hinata sudah merona mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"_Single bed room? Ah, maybe you're just married. Ya, I'll recommend a president room for you_," Oke, kata-kata resepsionis ini mampu membuat wajah putih Hinata menjadi semerah nilai yang ada di ujian bulanan author #lho O.o

"_Ah, you're right! How much for president room?"_ tanya Naruto. Oh, Naruto, tidak sadarkan kaki mungil Hinata mulai melemas akibat perkataanmu?

"_You're lucky! We give you a discount for costumer that just married! From 467.70 CHF become 187.05 CHF," _ kata resepsionis itu dengan wajah senang.

"_Ok, we want a president room!"_ pesan Naruto.

BRUK!

"Hinata!"

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang minim pencahayaan, seorang pria berambut abu-abu yang di ikat dua tengah menatap sepasang anak buahnya dengan tatapan intens. Mata hitam itu menatap mereka dengan tajam dan dingin, meskipun terhalangi oleh lensa kacamata bulat yang membentengi matanya. Setelah beberapa menit mereka menciptakan keheningan, akhirnya pria berambut abu-abu ini mulai membuka suaranya.

"Kalian tau apa tujuanku memanggil kalian?" tanya pria itu.

"Tidak, Kabuto-_sama_," jawab seorang pria berambut _dark blue_ dengan gaya yang melawan gravitasi.

"Baguslah. Sebelumnya, apa kalian tau organisasi _Baing Intelligence Organization _atau yang biasa disingkat BIO?" tanya Kabuto –pria berambut abu-abu.

"Ah, organisasi yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan kita?" tebak seorang wanita berambut mencolok bak _bubble gum_.

"Benar, Sakura. Aku ada misi untuk kalian yang berkaitan dengan organisasi itu," kata Kabuto.

"Ah, sudahlah Kabuto-_sama_, aku ingin istirahat," keluh seorang pria berambut _dark blue _itu. Sakura –wanita berambut _pink_- menyikut _teammate_-nya.

"Tidak, Sasuke. Misi ini sangat penting. Aku menugaskan kalian untuk merebut _chip _yang akan dikirim kepada seorang professor muda, Inuzuka Kiba, oleh sepasang anak buah dari organisasi BIO," perintah Kabuto.

"Apa istimewanya _chip_ itu, Kabuto-_sama_?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"_Chip _itu berisikan data-data yang mengidentifikasikan pembuatan manusia melalui mutasi gen. aku sangat membutuhkannya," Kabuto menyangga dagunya dengan kepalan dari kedua tangannya yang menjadikan siku sebagai tumpuan di meja kerjanya. Mata hitamnya menatap lurus mereka. Tatapan yang penuh ambisi.

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa yang mengantarkan _chip _itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Kabuto mengeluarkan 2 buah kartu dari laci mejanya. Menyodorkannya kearah mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Sakura mengamati setiap data yang ada di depan mereka.

"Hm, Hyuuga Hinata. Sifat Pemalu. Kelebihannya adalah kepintarannya. Menarik," kata Sakura sambil menyeringai licik.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Sifatnya ceroboh. Kelebihannya adalah bisa menggunakan segala jenis senjata. Bagus," kini giliran Sasuke yang menunjukkan _evil smile-_nya.

"Kalian sudah mengetahui target kalian. Sekarang, laksanakan misi!" perintah Kabuto.

"Baik, Kabuto-_sama_!" kedua manusia itu berjalan keluar dari ruangan Kabuto. Sedangkan Kabuto hanya bisa menyeringai licik melihat punggung mereka.

'Fufufu, sebentar lagi, aku akan mencapai tujuanku.'

.

"Sasuke, aku sepertinya pernah mendengar nama wanita itu," kata Sakura, kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah di setiap jalur koridor yang mereka lewati.

"Hn, aku juga, sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengan pria itu," sahut Sasuke, mata _onyx_-nya menerawang langit-langit koridor ini. Mencoba mengingat-ngingat dengan jelas apa yang teringat oleh nya.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Yang penting, kalau kita mengingat mereka sedikit saja, ini akan memudahkan misi kita," kata Sakura sembari menepuk pundak Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa terkejut merasakan reaksi dari _teammate _yang diam-diam ia taksir.

"Hn, sekarang, ayo kita cari mereka!" kata Sasuke sembari menarik tangan mungil Sakura. Sedangkan yang di tarik hanya bisa tersipu-sipu.

.

Di ruangan yang lumayan luas ini, Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja kerja _teammate-_nya. Menghadap ke rekannya ini yang selalu dingin. Tidak cuma dirinya yang dingin, ruangan milik si mata _onyx_ ini berwaran biru donker yang semakin menambah aura dinginnya. Ckckck…

"Jadi, Sasuke, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Sakura, _emerald-_nya menatap intens Sasuke.

"Kita harus mencari keberadaan Inuzuka dulu, lalu menentukan penyamaran," jawab Sasuke.

"Ah, kudengar sekarang Inuzuka sedang melakukan proyek penemuannya di Swiss. Tapi, sayangnya aku tidak tau paras dan fisik dari professor Inuzuka. Apa kau mengetahuinya, Sasuke?"

"Tidak terlalu, aku hanya ingat kalau Inuzuka Kiba itu suka sekali memelihara anjing," jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Gimana kalau kita terbang ke Swiss? Soal mencari identitas Inuzuka itu, kita bisa urus disana. Untuk urusan _chip_, kita rebut saja di Swiss. Aku yakin mereka pasti sudah ada di sana," kata Sakura.

"Yasudah, kita akan ke Swiss!" seru Sasuke.

** TBC **

Info Zone! :

1.00 CHF = Rp 10.550,-

Swiss Franc : Mata uang Negara Swiss

CHF = Swiss Franc

.

Haah~~ selesai juga fic ini. Boleh curhat nggak? Author tiba-tiba menemukan ide seperti ini ketika author sedang melamun #dasar pengkhayal! Ngomong-ngomong, _gomen ne_ kalau ada salah dan fic ini pendek *kebiasaannih! _Need your review, readers! _


End file.
